


To Kiss the Skin that Crawls From You

by th3d3adb0y



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Frottage, Hair-pulling, I apologize for the title I am bad at titles, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, it's cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Richie puts his hair up to eat Eddie out and it just expands from there.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	To Kiss the Skin that Crawls From You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Bee, for this lovely idea <3

Eddie sat on the bed, leg jiggling with anticipation as Richie slowly pulled his T-shirt off, tossing it towards their laundry hamper. He grinned deviously, watching Eddie as he pulled his hair back, elastic already in hand. Once his hair was up and out of the way, Richie climbed back on the bed, settling comfortably between Eddie’s spread legs. He leaned up to kiss him slowly, one hand cupping his cheek while the other held steady on Eddie’s thigh, thumb stroking the skin idly. Eddie shivered against him, licking into his mouth. He was already so worked up and they had barely done anything. 

“Rich,” Eddie breathed, pulling back slightly. “ _ Please. _ ” 

Richie kissed him one more time before moving down the bed to rest his scruffy cheek on Eddie’s leg. He pressed a kiss to the crease of his thigh, moving his other leg to rest over his shoulder, baring Eddie. Richie watched him with an awed smile. 

“You’re already so wet for me, Eds,” he whispered, voice rough. Eddie placed a hand on his head, gently pushing him where he wanted him. “Alright, alright,” Richie said with a chuckle. 

Slowly, Richie licked his way up his folds and to his clit, giving it a gentle suck, causing Eddie’s thighs to squeeze around his head. He swirled his tongue around it, feeling Eddie quiver against him as he took him into his mouth again.

“ _ Ah, Richie _ ,” Eddie sighed, back arching slightly. Richie chuckled against him, letting his clit slip out of his mouth to tongue lazily at his hole, his chin slick with Eddie. 

Eddie not-so-subtly tilted his hips to get attention back where he wanted it. 

“Do you want me to suck your cute lil dick until you come?” Richie asked him, peeking up from between Eddie’s shaking thighs. 

“Stop teasing and  _ make me come _ ,” he scolded, hand tugging on Richie’s hair. 

“Yes, sir,” Richie quipped before diving back into the task at hand. 

This time, he made no preamble, tonguing at Eddie’s clit just the way he knew he liked it. Eddie let out a high whine, thrusting against Richie’s mouth as he got closer to the edge. Richie gripped Eddie’s thigh while he used his other hand to lightly tease at Eddie’s hole. With another broken moan, Eddie came, thighs squeezing Richie against him as he rode it out, gently licking at him until he was too sensitive. 

Richie crawled up to lay his head on Eddie’s heaving stomach, pressing a kiss to it. 

“Good?” He asked softly, tilting his head to look at Eddie’s face. 

“So good,” Eddie replied, still breathless, hand tugging the hair tie free so he could comb through his curls. 

Eddie offered Richie his discarded shirt to wipe his face before pulling him up to kiss him, hands curling into his hair. Eddie sucked on his tongue, tasting himself on Richie, and pressed his thigh between Richie’s legs, letting him grind down against him. 

“Lift up,” Eddie told him, tugging at the waistband of Richie’s boxers. Richie wiggled out of them, letting Eddie push them aside. 

Eddie wrapped his fingers around Richie’s dick, gathering precum as he quickly jerked him.

“Aw sweetheart, you’re leaking so much for me,” he cooed, pressing a kiss to Richie’s pleasure-slackened mouth.

“ _ Eddie _ ,” Richie moaned, pushing up into his fist.

“What do you want, Rich? Do you want to come on me?” Eddie asked, cupping his cheek with his free hand. Richie nodded. 

Eddie kissed him again and loosened his fist so he could scoot up the bed, spreading his legs wide so Richie could get between them. Slowly, he started grinding against Eddie’s lips, still slick with come. Richie’s breaths coming in short gasps, his pace picking up as he reached his finish.

“Come on, Richie,” Eddie encouraged, grabbing his ass to pull him closer. 

After a few more thrusts, Richie came on Eddie with a startled moan. He curled up against him, burying his face in Eddie’s neck as he rubbed his back. 

“I’m setting a 5-minute timer and then we are taking a shower,” Eddie told him, voice soft but firm. Richie huffed a laugh and closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

“Whatever you say, Eds.” 


End file.
